Who's that hottie?
by NAVSO311
Summary: Clary drags Jace and they go to Java Jones and meet an old friend of Clary's. THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST OC STORY PLEASE FLAME ME I WILL GIVE COOKIES TO FLAMERS BECAUSE I USED THE FLAMED FOR THE COOKIE.


**HEIIIII GUISE. THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST ONESHOT LIKE EVER BUT LIKE BRUHS READ AND REVIEW I LIEK FLAMES GIMME EM AND ILL MAKE YOU GUYS COOKIES. EVEN THE FLAMERS**

 **Disclaimer: *mumbles* I don't own TMI. i only own kyla**

* * *

Jace groaned. "Ughhh. Clary, I don't see why I must go with you to this 'Java Jones' with you."

"You need coffee. Like, legit, authentic, New York, kickass coffee." The red head said, pulling him to the cafe. Clary pushed open the door and dragged the boy inside.

"Oh, look, there is a long line. We would have to wait. Let's go." Jace said, tugging on her arm.

Clary mock-glared at him. "Really? That's your excuse?" The girl pouted. "Come on! I haven't had the stuff that keeps me going in ages."

Jace rolled his golden eyes. "Fine. Only because your pout is really cute." He kissed her lightly and pulled away. Soon it was their turn.

"I'll have a cup of your strongest coffee, no milk nor sugar. Please and thank you." Jace asked, looking at the menu. The clerk in front of him nodded and put in his order. The man nodded to Clary, silently asking her what she wanted.

"I'll take a iced coff-" Clary never finished her sentence when the silent man in front of them was pushed away and replaced by a dark-skinned girl.

"Iced coffee with extra milk and sugar with whipped cream and a cherry! With a chocolate chip and M&M cookie?!" The girl asked, her words rushed.

Jace quirked an eyebrow. _How does anyone understand that?_ He thought.

"Clars! It's been ages! How have you been? Who's this hottie? Is he your boyfriend? I ship it! OTP!" She cried, smiling. She had jumped over the counter, pulling Clary into a hug.

"It has been a while, Ky. I've been fine. This is Jace and he is my boyfriend. Everyone ships it. We are, like, the ultimate power couple right after Jace's adopted brother and his boyfriend." Clary said, hugging back.

'Ky' squealed and hugged Jace tightly. "Clace for lifeeeee!" 'Ky' grinned. "I'm Kyla. Like, Kai-la. Call me Ky, though. As in, Kai." Pulling back, she circled him. She bound over to Clary and said, "He's too cool for you, babe. But then again, anyone is."

Jace turned a bright red with anger. "What gives you the right to insul-" He cast a look to Clary, who was laughing with her friend.

"At least I have one!" Clary giggled. "You're a whore who throws herself at any guy that we can get!"

"At least I've been laid!"

"Jace is amazing in the bed!"

"I can twerk!" She made an explosion with her hands. "Boom."

"Okay, I can't beat that." Clary laughed.

"What is twerking?" Jace intervened, his eyebrow still raised. Sharing a look, the two girls doubled over in laughter, Kyla even started snorting and they laughed harder until Kyla went into a coughing fit and Clary's face was as red as her hair.

"Hey, where's Simon?" Kyla asked, her cheeks flushed and out of breath.

"On a date. Why?" Clary asked.

"He's my twerking buddy. Man, Jews can twerk good."

They started to laugh even harder than before, until someone tapped Kyla on the shoulder. She drove her elbow into their their stomach and the person doubled over in pain. Kyla looked sorry.

"Sorry, babe! I've been watching too many animes and reading too many mangas. They're getting to me." She apologized to the person. Turing to Clary and Jace, she smiled and said, "My break is over. Keep in touch, okay? I think I missed a lot while my grandmother was dying."

"Okay, sexy mama. See you." Clary said, kissing her cheek.

They walked off, hand in hand, when Jace broke the silence. "I still don't know what twerking is."

* * *

 **so they went back to luke's house where simon and izzy and everyone was at the moment and jace asked simon what twerking was and simon laughed and showed him. magnus twerked with him . izzy learned how to twerk. the end. that was how it would have ended it i had chosen to continue after the twerking. but i didnt want to. so yea.**

 **REVIEW. I WILL GIVE FREE COOKIES TO FLAMERS BC YOUR FLAMES HELPED ME MAKE THE COOKIES.**


End file.
